maramistfandomcom-20200214-history
Ransuro Lupon
OC's First Name/Second Name + a short 1-2 sentence introduction. Background Here you should write about your OC's experiences, before-plot childhood, family, how did they become what they are today. Family: None. Ransuro killed them himself sometime at the beginning of the war/takeover. Job: Ransuro, codenamed Death Dealer, is a Special First Class Mercenary/Tracker for the Organization, and an acquaintance of Aneli’s. They have known one another since she was born since he was once a family friend. When the fall of the government came, he was right there and helped the Organization rise to power, while killing his entire family and Aneli’s when she was only four. She was also almost killed by him, but the power inside of her sparked and she was transported away from the scene to a far off place. Forgetting about Aneli, he thought her to be dead by now, but he is about to find out differently. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likes and personal opinions. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits. Hair/Eyes: Midnight Blue Foot Long Dreadlocks/Neon Green Abilities Here you will write the basics of the abilities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strengths and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such. Bloodline Bloodline information only. Delete if not needed. Your OC does NOT need to have one, in fact, it's unlikely they do since as of right now, only the Ancient Clans have them, and well, they're pretty much extinct. Status Fill out the following tables. Ratings are 0-5, 5 being highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. Each number stands for each book. If your character does not appear until later in the series, delete the parts you don't need. Book 01 Here you write about your character's plot during the first book. Book 02 Here you write about your character's plot during the second book. Book 03 Here you write about your character's plot during the third book. Book 04 Here you write about your character's plot during the fourth book. Book 05 Here you write about your character's plot during the fifth book. Trivia Any and all trivia information may be listed here. * * * Quotes Any and all important quotes may be listed here. *“You can run as far as you like, but I will still find you…and I will still kill you.” ~to Aneli, Book 01-02 *“When it is my time to die, I will take all existence from this pathetic world with me to Hell.” ~to Chief, Aneli, & Harea (Book 04-08) * References Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from, links to accounts where pictures are located, etc. If you have an edited screenshot, please make sure that you credit the website where you took the screenshot from. If you took it from YouTube, simply credit the creator of the series. Category:The Organization